


Happiness Something in my Own Place

by blainers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainers/pseuds/blainers
Summary: Aaron and Robert attempt their first date night after becoming parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after tonights episode I think we all need a bit of fluff! This has been in my documents for MONTHS and I've just finished it tonight. Title comes from Lucky Man by the Verve (i am so bad at thinking of titles lmao)

“Okay, so I packed a couple of changes of clothes, Jeff the Giraffe, he loves Jeff right now, he’ll be due a nap soon so just give him a bottle and he should go down okay,” Aaron fussed, handing Matthew over to Chas.

 

“Aaron, I have looked after a baby before. Besides, he’s with his favourite Nana in the whole wide world!” she exclaimed, lifting Matthew into the air, Matthew kicking his legs and beaming widely at her. “He’ll be fine. You and Robert go and enjoy yourselves!” Aaron looked between Matthew and Chas, Matthew babbling excitedly.

 

“Okay, but if there are any problems…”

 

“I’ll phone you. I know. Now go! Enjoy, see you later.” Aaron kissed Matthew’s forehead, whispering an I love you to him. He then placed a kiss onto Chas’ cheek, turning and leaving the pub before he could change his mind. This was the first time they had left Matthew with a relative for an extended period of time. Of course Matthew had been with his mum or Victoria, but he and Robert had always been there, this was the first time Matthew had been left alone with a relative. What if Matthew cried the whole time and needed him or Robert? What if his mum didn’t follow Matthew’s usual routine? What if Matthew missed them? The questions were buzzing around his head until he got into the car, Robert in the driver’s seat.

 

“You okay?” Robert asked, concern etched on his face.

 

“Yeah, I’m just nervous about leaving Matt. I’m being stupid.” Aaron mumbled. God, what would he be like when Matthew went to university. No, he didn’t even want to think about his baby boy moving out, no thank you.

 

“He’ll be fine, babe. You know how much he loves Chas.” Robert said reassuringly, placing his hand on Aaron’s thigh as he began to drive away from the Woolpack. Aaron laced his fingers with Robert’s, excited to spend time with his husband.

 

***********

 

Aaron looked at his phone, Matthew had been with his mum for one hour and twenty eight minutes, not that he was counting. He was trying so hard not to call or at least text, he knew Chas would love having her grandson. Aaron unlocked his phone, his home screen appearing, showing a picture of Matthew asleep on Robert’s chest. It made his heart ache. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Robert asked gently, placing their drinks onto the table in front of them. Aaron took a gulp of his beer, smiling at Robert softly. “I miss him too, you know.” Robert said, wrapping an arm around Aaron’s shoulders and rubbing gently. Aaron looked at Robert, leaning his head onto his shoulder. Robert kissed his hair softly, beginning to rub small circles onto Aaron’s bicep.

 

“We’re those parents, aren’t we?” Aaron sighed, he just missed his kid so much. Robert chuckled softly, pulling him closer to his side.

 

“Yes, we are definitely those parents. God knows what we’ll be like when he starts school…” Robert said, sighing heavily.

 

“We’ll homeschool him, that way he’ll never have to leave us.” Robert laughed loudly, pulling Aaron even closer to him. The pair sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their drinks and the closeness of each other.

 

“Did you think we would ever get to this point? You know, our own house, married, kid,” Aaron asked Robert, taking another sip of his beer. He turned to face Robert, entwining their fingers.

 

“Deep topic for our date night,” Robert joked, receiving a smack on the chest from Aaron. He turned to kiss Aaron’s forehead, breathing in the scent of Aaron’s hair. “Honestly, I kind of did. Even though it took me a long time, I knew that you were it for me. The only person I wanted to spend my life with, start a family with.” Aaron smiled, turning his head to give him a peck on the lips.

 

“I’m glad we did you know? Get to this point. It was a rough road but we got there.” Aaron mumbled, squeezing Robert’s hand gently. Deciding to have Matthew was the easiest decision they had ever made as a couple. He had never seen himself having a family, but being with Robert changed his perspective. He was so glad it did, his heart swelled with love everytime Robert made Matthew smile or giggle. His husband was an amazing father.

 

“I’m glad, too. Who would have thought when we almost had sex at a roadside it would turn into this?” Robert grinned. Aaron let out a laugh, shaking his head at his husband. “Trust you to bring the tone down,” Aaron laughed, kissing Robert’s shoulder gently. After six years of marriage, he didn’t mind a bit of PDA. He would never pass on an opportunity to show the world that Robert, this amazingly gorgeous man, was his. Robert placed his hand on Aaron’s face, tilting it up so Aaron was looking at him.“I have an idea,” Robert stated, placing a gentle kiss on his husband’s lips, “how about we go get our kid, go home, order a takeaway, and relax?” Robert suggested, his husband knew him too well, that’s for sure.

 

“Sounds great,” Aaron grinned. They both moved to get their coats, making a beeline for the exit. Aaron began to laugh as he got into the car, Robert giving him a questioning look in response. 

 

“We’ve been out for under two hours, and we’re already going because we miss our kid too much. So much for not being soft lads,” Aaron laughed, Robert joining in with him, “Wouldn’t change it for the world though.” He said, reaching for his husband’s hand.

 

“Me neither,” Robert said, squeezing Aaron’s hand. As Robert pulled out the space and begun their journey home, Aaron slide his phone out of his pocket, to text his mum, letting her know that they were coming home early to collect Matthew. After a few minutes he felt his phone buzz, his mum sending a picture of a beaming Matthew. Aaron smiled softly, making sure he saved the picture to his phone. He couldn’t wait to spend some time at home with his boys. Perfect date night, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism is always appreciated :)


End file.
